Vespers Rising
Vespers Rising 'is the eleventh book of The 39 Clues. It was released on April 5, 2011.' 'Summary' The description according to the 39 Clues promotional website is: Powerful enemies —the Vespers— have been waiting in the shadows of the Clue hunt. Now it's their time to rise and the world will never be the same! In Vespers Rising, a brand new 39 Clues novel, take a whirlwind trip through Cahill history and uncover secrets too explosive to reveal during the Clue hunt. Bestselling authors Rick Riordan, Peter Lerangis, Gordon Korman, and Jude Watson wake on the hidden history of the Cahills and the Vespers, and the last, terrible legacy Grace Cahill leaves for Amy and Dan . The hunt was always leading to this. This book is the transition from Series 1 to Series 2. Stories Gideon Cahill - 1507-By Rick RIordan Travel back to the days of Gideon Cahill and Damien Vesper to read about the rivalry that shattered the Cahill family . . . and changed the fate of the world. Gideon comes to Damien Vesper's house. Gideon tells Vesper he hasn't found a cure to the plague but he has found something. When Gideon does not tell Damien it is the serum, he releases a mechanism to kill him. But Gideon remains alive. Balthazar comes in to check if everything is alright. Damien notices he has a bleeding knuckle. Gideon lies that Damien could do it to, when in reality he had made his abilities more enhanced through the serum. When he goes home, he knows he has 24 hours to finish the serum. Then, he tells his family about the serum he has made for the plague, the Black Death. He gives each of the children a part of the serum. He says that he has given each of the childen the part of the serum that would enhance their natural abilities. Luke would take the quarter that made you cunning and strategic, Kathrine would take the part that would enhance her mechanical engineering and her inventiveness, Thomas would take the quarter that honed your sports abilities, and Jane took the part that would make you artistic. Apart, Gideon said, would not make sense, but combined would make the master serum. Luke wants the master serum, but Gideon does not agree. In the end, Luke takes his clues into his body, and because of his portion, has the cunning to break into his father's lab. He warns his father about Damien Vesper coming when it is too late. Vesper is already there and enters the lab just as Luke leaves. Luke tries to get his family out of danger, but just then, the house explodes. The Cahill children blame Luke for the explosion, even though it was Damien's fault, as he wired the house to explode. Luke leaves, followed by Jane, who hoped to keep him from leaving. Katherine and Thomas are angry at both of them, and decide to leave as well, leaving Olivia with unborn Madeline, dead Gideon, and Damien Vesper. Olivia defies Vesper, saying that Gideon's ring, which Damien wanted, was a token of Olivia's love for Gideon. Damien, of course, despised love and anything of the sort, and flatly refuses it after Olivia (cunningly and sarcastically) offers it to him. Damien sensed that a grieving mother and wife was more dangerous than any monster he could create, so he left Olivia, Madeline, and Gideon alone, leaving the threat of watching them hanging in the air. Madeleine Cahill - 1526-By Peter Lerangis Learn about Madeleine Cahill's first chilling encounter with Damien and how it inspired her to form the Madrigal branch. The story begins in a class where Madeleine Babbitt is watching as the last of her classmates fall uncounscious because of her sleeping formula her classmates forced her to do. She thinks of lies... She knows all her life is made of lies. Even her name is a lie. Her name is not Madeleine Babbitt, or as her classmates call her, "Maddy Babbitt, scared as a rabbit!" Her name is [[Madeleine Cahill|Madeleine Cahill]]. Olivia Cahill dies. Madeleine seeks out Luke. Grace Cahill - 1942-By Gordan Korman Follow thirteen-year-old Grace Cahill as she embarks on her very first mission during one of the most dangerous moments of the 20th century. Grace, 13, is playing with her younger brother Fiske. We meet Beatrice and find that she hates Fiske because their mother died giving birth to him. Grace decodes a Morse code message from the lightpost outside that warns their father of the Vespers trying to regain Gideon's ring. She riskily goes to Casablanca, where a war is occurring to find GSP (George S. Patton). When she can't bribe any of the pilots to go there, she finds a man named Drago, who will take her to Casablance for 20 thousand dollars. When Grace only gives him ten thousand and tells him she will give the other half at the end of the trip, the man runs away. Angry, Grace kicks the man, runs to his plane and tries to get there herself. After several cries from Drago, he agrees to take her to Casablanca on Olga, which he named after his gun. When they get to the war site, Drago is killed and tells Grace that Olga was not named after his gun but his daughter. He then tells Grace that he has not seen her since she was a little child but he hopes that she is going to be just like Grace. Grace then breaks her wrist when she is in the middle of a battle and collapses. She gets a cast and goes to the tent of George S. Patton. Grace tells Patton the information in the letter and Patton tells Grace about the Vespers-- that they some aren't related by blood (similar to the Madigals, like how they recruit people from other branches) but all have they have same goal-- world domination. Grace then tries to find the answer for the mysterious letter she found and sees that the letter was talking about the eye of a bull statue in the Torch Cafe. When she finds that nothing is in there, Patton tells her that a Vesper agent beat them to the ring. Grace sees a bulge in Patton's pocket and discovers that he is the Vesper agent. While Patton is sleeping, Grace steals the ring and tells the guards that she is anxious to get moving and wants to go. The guards take her to Lisbon, where she is now under protected ground. When Patton wakes up, he discovers that he has beaten by a thirteen year old girl. Grace then goes home, reunited with baby Fiske. Beatrice demands Grace to tell her who she thinks she is to go in the middle of a war. She answers ceratinly-- "I know exactly who I am. I'm Grace Cahill!" Amy and Dan Cahill - Present-By Jude WAtson Finally, flash forward to the present to join Amy and Dan as they prepare to fight their new enemy—the Cahills' historic rivals—the Vespers. Amy and Dan go to Switzerland to retrieve Gideon's ring from Grace's bank deposit safe. However, Vespers continuously attack them, endangering their lives and the future of Cahills everywhere. Amy is appointed by Grace as the keeper of Gideon's golden ring. Trivia *So far in The 39 Clues Series, this book has the most authors. *In the back cover, the blue rectangle that usually says "Join the hunt at the39clues.com now" is replaced with: "The Vespers are coming and YOU must be ready. Find the Secret Vesper files at the39clues.com". *The 39 Clues logo has changed for the next series, Cahills vs. Vespers, from blue to red *In book 10, the logo for the 39 clues seems to be made of glass and breaks on the cover. Then in the inside cover it becomes the Cahills vs. Vespers logo Cover Messages The page numbers code is "Time is running out for the ring keeper." The inside cover message is "Find Medusa". Preview Videos These are five videos that will be shown leading up to the release on the book on the 39 clues website: *Video 1: Danger in the Shadows *Video 2: Gideon and Damien *Video 3: Madeleine Cahill *''Coming Soon - ''Video 4: Insider Look: Grace *''Coming Soon - ''Video 5: Insider Look: Amy and Dan Category:Master Serum Category:Vespers Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Books Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Vespers Rising Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Trent Family Category:Cahill Family